


First Kisses and Crime

by ohmagodplzjustliterallygivemeausername



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Divergent, I haven't decided, Maybe some smut down the road, Multi, My First Fanfic, Rated M just in case, Short Chapters, Slow Burn, bughead - Freeform, but honestly I can't tell you what to do, but not soon, but with choni, fluffy fluff, kind of, light as a feather angst, making it up as I go, more first kiss vibes, ok maybe some more serious angst, please don't judge, season one, you know jughead liked to brood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmagodplzjustliterallygivemeausername/pseuds/ohmagodplzjustliterallygivemeausername
Summary: “I…” Jughead looked up for only a split second and at that moment, he made the mistake of gazing into the girl’s eyes. It was as if the shades of green swirls sucked him into her soul, leaving him bare and exposed. Yet he was captivated.OrBasically canon but not really. Kind of like sisters, not twins.OrMade for season one lovers (as well as anyone who liked the good ol' days of Riverdale.)
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz (background), Joaquin DeSantos/Kevin Keller
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. 
> 
> This is my first dabble into fanfic.
> 
> Idk if I’ll really commit … so if you read this, just don’t get invested because I’ll probably stop writing within a month.
> 
> Also, tbh, what am I doing? I literally don’t have a plotline. 
> 
> But if you’ve made it this far, lol…
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not like Riverdale. I do not appreciate the show. I wish it did not exist. But lines between hatred and obsession start to blur after a while. 
> 
> Anyways, I know I’m late to the party (who knows, maybe I missed it altogether). I started season one only two weeks ago and binged the whole thing in a few days. 
> 
> Writing wise, I agree with the critics, it sucks. In my opinion (not that it matters), things started going south after season two. A duo of crazy fathers (Clifford Blossom, Hal Cooper) wasn’t that bad, but a Gargoyle King arising from a board game?? An organ harvesting cult?? WTF??? Season four was a bit better, but not really.
> 
> Still, I’m hooked.
> 
> The rational still eludes me.
> 
> I guess I’m weird, I’m a weirdo. I don’t fit in. And I don’t want to fit in.
> 
> But hey, I was born alone. I’ll die alone. I’ll sing alone. I’ll be ok.
> 
> Just, please no epic highs and lows of high school football…
> 
> Anyways, welcome to my outlet of repressed thoughts on the most stupid yet beautiful show ever.
> 
> Also, I do not own the rights to the characters in this story. 
> 
> P.S. I think I’ll start off canon and slowly (or quickly) diverge. And btw chapters will be short.
> 
> P.P.S. I may do some unique POVs.

“So, how did the internship go?” Kevin questioned.

Betty scooped her hair up into a ponytail. “It was amazing, I got to organize Toni Morrison’s book release party, and who as you know, is my absolute literary hero.”

“Wow, that’s really great.”

“But now…” The blonde stared at her friend “Tell me about your summer… please?”

Kevin’s eyes ducked to the floor. 

“Come on Kev, you can’t avoid my question forever you know.” Betty crossed her arms.

The boy sighed, “Well, things weren’t that eventful until, you know, July fourth…” His friend raised an eyebrow, “Ok, fine. You know that boy I told you about?” Betty nodded.

“Well, we were talking for… a while, like almost three weeks, via texts of course. Then, out of the blue he said he wanted us to meet up. I waited for him, for like four hours, and he ghosted me!”

Betty smiled sadly at her friend. “I’m sorry Kev, boys are like that, you know, indecisive idiots.”

“Agreed. But, enough of my stupid boy issues.” It was obvious that this wouldn’t be the end of that discussion, but Betty let it go, “Are you excited, nervous?”

“Both. I haven’t seen him all summer.”

“Which is why nerves are acceptable, but we agreed, Betty… It’s time. You like him, he likes you.”

Betty shrugged and glanced longingly towards her window, “Well, then why hasn't he ever said or done anything?”

“Because Archie's swell, but like most millennial straight guys, he needs to be told what he wants… So, tell him finally!”

“Well, we’ll see, it depends.”

“Oh my God!” Kevin gasped.

Betty followed Kevin’s gaze. “What? Oh my…” 

“Archie got hot!”

. . .

Bzz, bzz, bzz. Betty groaned and reached for her phone. It was two in the morning, who the hell was calling her?

“Hello?”

“So, did you guys do it?”

“Who is this?” Betty asked groggily.

“Um, it’s Kevin, so I want all the tea, was it…”

“We didn’t do anything, Kev.” 

The line went silent for a few seconds.

“Well then, why the hell not?”

Betty sighed and sat up in her bed. “I don’t know, it just, didn’t feel right.”

“Ok… Betts, you’ve got to give me more.”

“Fine. You know that girl I’m supposed to give a tour to tomorrow, I think her name is Veronica Lodge or something, but anyways…”

“Wait what? The new girl is Veronica Lodge? As in Hiram Lodge’s daughter?”

“Yeah, I think so. So anyways, I was about the tell Archie about…”

“Betty, why the heck did you not tell me that the new girl is the daughter of the extremely hot, infamous organized crime boss?”

“Alleged crime boss, and that doesn’t matter because right when I was about to tell Archie about my feelings for him, she just had to walk into Pops, and, well, Archie went all googly eyes for her.”

The line went dead again.

“I’m so sorry Betts.”

Betty pulled her comforter higher, “I don’t know, it’s like the universe doesn’t want us to be together.”

“That’s not true, anyone who has ever seen you two knows that you belong together. Plus, you guys have been endgame since kindergarten.” She could almost see him wiggle his eyebrows.

“Ew, Kev.”

“You know that’s not what I mean.”

“Whatever.” Betty toppled over onto her bed, “I’m really tired, talk tomorrow?”

“Goodnight, Betts.”

Betty ended the call and stared at the quiet shadows on her ceiling. The light peaking from the house next door danced with the silhouette of the tree branches and leaves, until she drifted off to sleep.

. . .

It seemed like Betty had just closed her eyes when another noise invaded her sleep, this time it was her vintage alarm clock. She slammed the button and growled into her pillow.

Last night was a disaster, she thought. After the large hiccup in her plans with Archie, she came home to an enraged mother who of course was mad that Betty missed curfew by seven minutes. Classic Mama Cooper.

The late-night call with her best friend didn’t help her first day of school morning exhaustion as she dragged herself out of bed.

Her all controlling mother, per usual, had hung up pastel-colored outfits, dawning her closet door with bright whites and rosy pinks. Betty got dressed and pulled her hair into the tightest ponytail she could muster, directing all her frustration into the elastic that was on the verge of snapping.

She went downstairs and ate her cereal whilst listening to the rambling of Mrs. Cooper. 

“This coming year is critical for colleges. Grades are important, extracurriculars, athletics. Maintaining a decent character is hugely important, they do look at that.”

“Mom, I’m a sophomore.” Betty answered through clenched teeth.

“You've accomplished so much; I don't want anything jeopardizing that. I mean, just think of your poor sister. She was such a shining star before she let that Blossom boy ruin her.” 

Alice Cooper’s hatred towards the Blossom family was unconcealed. On the Fourth of July, the day of Jason Blossom’s disappearance, Betty’s mother put no effort in hiding her twisted satisfaction.

“I’m not Polly.” Betty muttered under her breath.

The rest of breakfast continued with the grueling demands of her mother. Mr. Cooper had already left for work at the Register, the family-owned local newspaper. Betty figured she would wait a few more minutes to see if Archie would knock on the door and walk her to school, something he usually did. 

He didn’t, and she left for Riverdale High School in solitude.


	2. Meet the Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a whole fantasy of us played out in my head. His name was Quin, he was bad boy, I was the sheriff’s son, and we had a forbidden romance. Maybe it resembled a twisted tale of Romeo and Juliet but only for the summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. 
> 
> So most of this chapter is Canon/Canon Compliant~ish.  
> I think I'll keep things pretty close to the show for the first few chapters; after all, if the car ain't broke, don't fix it.
> 
> I'll still add things here and there such as Kevin's little summer fling (keep reading).
> 
> And all Bughead, Varchie, and Choni lovers: Calm down, it will happen... eventually... Let's just savor the simplicity of season one for a while (you know, before the deadly games, crazy cults, and teenage murderers joined the mix).
> 
> And yes, I am lazy so walking parallel to canon is easier, lol.
> 
> As always, I do not own the rights to the characters in this story...
> 
> ...Unless for some miraculous reason I decide to add original characters not from Riverdale or Archie Comics. (probably never)
> 
> Lastly (I promise), do y'all know how to get a beta reader/requirements for one? I'm a rookie to this game and my writing can be painfully bad sometimes (who am I kidding, more like always).
> 
> xo 
> 
> (I'm in a good mood, okay?)

Veronica POV

He is so dreamy. Tall, with wisps of copper red hair flying in all directions. Then I notice the girl across from him, darn it, should’ve known such a snack would be taken. Well, that’s never stopped me before…

No. I’m a different, better person. I’ve turned over a new leaf and there is no going back now. But hey, I can still say hello, right? 

I walk towards his booth; he’s staring at me now, a light smile playing on his lips, my insides flutter a bit. 

A waiter approaches me, Pop is the name on his tag. I mentally scold myself, remembering why I’m here in the first place. “I called in an order, Lodge?”

He squints at me; I wonder what that’s about. “Two burgers, yeah almost ready, but you got to wait.”

Ok, hostile, minimum wage worker, what’s up your ass today? I want to say to him. But I don’t. 

I turn around to the couple. “Hi.”

“Hey.” The hottie says.

My eyes travel between the two, the girl looks a bit disappointed, the guy is giving me puppy eyes. Think quick. “Uh, how are the onion rings here.” 

“So good.” He replies, not missing a beat.

I ask the waiter to add some onion rings to the order.

The blonde looks down, twisting the straw of her drink, obvious put out by my presence. I can’t really blame her, I am-was notorious for man-snatching. The redhead looks at me expectantly.

“My mom and I just moved here, so…” I explain.

“From where?”

I smile at his eagerness; he truly does seem like a puppy. “New York.”

“Wow.” He whispers.

The pair don’t seem to be older than me, “You guys go to Riverdale?”

“We do. Both of us. Together.” This is the first time Blondie speaks to me. I can tell she’s claiming territory. I admire fierce women.

“Me too!” I hope my enthusiasm isn’t apparent, “I’m filled with dread.” 

Redhead cocks his head a little, “Why is that?”

“Are you familiar with the works of Truman Capote?”

Probably not, but he still nods.

“I’m Breakfast at Tiffany’s, but this place is strictly In Cold Blood.”

The boy laughs at my joke, no doubt completely clueless of what I am talking about. The girl is just pure annoyed. “Veronica Lodge.”

“Archie Andrews.” Cute name, I shake his hand. “Uh, and this a Betty Cooper.”

And the plot thickens. She nods at me in acknowledgment, “Yep, I’m supposed to give you your tour tomorrow. I’m your peer mentor.”

It’s a small town, I think to myself.

. . .

Kevin POV

“…I waited for him, for like four hours, and he ghosted me!”

I had met a guy in June via the wonders of online dating. He was fuckhot in his profile picture. We talked for nearly a month, and strictly through texting on the app, he was really adamant about that. He also wouldn’t give up any personal information like his number or where he lived. I guess red flags look a bit green when you paint them over.

He was seventeen, at least that’s what he said. I told him about the shit happening in my life, and vis versa, but he always kept things vague. I was relieved that he was out of the closet.

I had a whole fantasy of us played out in my head. His name was Quin, he was bad boy, I was the sheriff’s son, and we had a forbidden romance. Maybe it resembled a twisted tale of Romeo and Juliet but only for the summer.

Then one day, he asked to meet me, in real life. The location was a bus stop in the Southside. I waited for him; sat on a rusted, old bench for hours. He was a no show.

Fantasies are just fantasies sometimes, all a creation of the mind.


	3. Exposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thank you, Jug, I’ll catch you later…”
> 
> Betty’s last words slammed against his brain. I’ll catch you later. She had said that often in the past year but never kept her word. His chest was heavy, yet he felt a little less guilty as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...
> 
> So you know how I said I was going steady with my partner, Canon.
> 
> Well, we love each other (not so) deeply, but in the end, we decided to split.
> 
> BUT, we are sharing custody of our beautiful little darling named I'm-to-lazy-to-think-of-a-fully-developed-plotline-by-myself...
> 
> Ok, the point is I lied, I said I would go canon/canon-compliant for a while but I'm diverging in this chapter. I still will follow plot lines and events from the show though, so just think of this as "Archie gets his head out of his ass" modification (you'll see what I mean).
> 
> As always, I do not own the rights to the characters in this story

By the time Betty got to school Veronica was already in the front office waiting for her.

“Oh my gosh, I apologize for keeping you waiting, I’m usually never late… Huh.” The blonde glanced down at her watch and back at the raven-haired girl in front of her, “Well, it turns out, I have not lost my punctuality and you are very early.”

Veronica smiled. “I just wanted to check out the place a bit, do some exploring before your official tour.”

Betty studied her for a moment and nodded, “So, I usually start off my tours with a little history and context…”

. . .

The tour had just ended, and Betty still had a few minutes left before the next period started. She was searching for a certain redheaded boy in the endless crowd of teenagers, when suddenly, she slammed full force into someone.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going jackass- oh sorry, Betty.”

Betty looked up the see the familiar trim of a crown-like beanie. “Jughead. Hi! Have you seen Archie? I was looking for him…”

The beanie clad boy froze for a second. his eyebrows momentarily scrunched and relaxed just as quickly; Betty wasn’t sure if she was imagining things.

“Uh, yeah I think I saw him,” The boy lifted his gaze to meet the two green emeralds, staring back at him expectantly. “He was in the music room.”

Jughead’s eyes widened at his own omission. He had no idea why in the world he had said  
it, but it was too late now. He winced as the memory of what was waiting in that room resurfaced. 

He had just fucked up. Big time.

“Thank you, Jug, I’ll catch you later…”

Betty’s last words slammed against his brain. I’ll catch you later. She had said that phrase often in the past year but never kept her word. His chest was heavy, yet he felt a little less guilty as he walked away.

. . .

Archie knew he had a choice to escape the sins of the summer. Ms. Grundy had made that abundantly clear when he chased after her on the staircase of the school. She had acted like nothing happened; nothing had happened between them. 

You are doing this for your music. Archie told himself, or rather he tried desperately to convince himself of that. And besides, their relationship was a forbidden one, and illegal, he was risky to much in this game, yet he wanted to keep playing.

So, he followed her into the music room and then into her heart, with desire to never leave. That was until Betty Cooper bursted through the doors and caught them in the throes of passion.

~tbc~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, that's it. I know it very short, but I promise y'all don't have to wait long, I'll probably update today/tomorrow (yes I'm feeling quite generous so don't get used to it).


	4. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had flung the door open, prepared to profess love and adoration for her childhood best friend when in front of her, she witnessed that very same person; pressed against Riverdale’s high school music teacher and her legs wrapped around his waists.
> 
> She was like a fish out of water, unable to breath.
> 
> It wasn’t until three seconds later when the door banged shut behind her, the two lovers knew of their inevitable damnation. And by then it was too late for Betty to forget, as she stood their paralyzed, and in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I said y'all didn't have to wait too long.
> 
> This chapter is a bit messy though, sorry in advance. I let Grammarly check it so we all know it's going to be crap.
> 
> Also, I'm facing some writer's block, any suggestions (don't get offended if I don't listen though, lol).
> 
> As always, I do not own the rights to the characters in this story...
> 
> So, I guess, happy reading?

It all happened so fast, like a perfectly ordered scene in a movie.

Betty, per Jughead’s guidance, found her way through the opposing ocean of students to finally arrive at the entrance of the music room. In that moment, Betty was completely consumed by her thoughts, almost ironically, of Archie, that she didn’t hear the soft panting noises or the gentle moans that emitted from the bounds of closed walls. 

She had flung the door open, prepared to profess love and adoration for her childhood best friend when in front of her, she witnessed that very same person; pressed against Riverdale’s high school music teacher and her legs wrapped around his waists.

She was like a fish out of water, unable to breathe.

It wasn’t until three seconds later when the door banged shut behind her, the two lovers knew of their inevitable damnation. And by then it was too late for Betty to forget, as she stood their paralyzed, and in disbelief.

“Betty! It’s not what you think, I...” Archie frantically pleaded for his best friend’s response as he struggled to zip his pants.

She stood there, mouth agape as if she were returning from the dead, “Oh my God. Oh my God, Oh my God.” She whispered those words in a pleading chant.

When she finally came back to reality, she glared at the boy and teacher. And left.

Betty was definitely still in shock, and all she could think about was to flee from the crime scene, passing and bumping into countless people as she distanced herself, the further the better. She was trailed by a path of complaints and protests, telling her to watch her way.

“Betty! Betty!” she heard her name being called from someone, somewhere. Maybe it’s Archie; he just never knows when to stop, she thought, but she kept on walking.

“Betty, where are you going? Slow down! Wait!” She hustled past more people. 

“Stop!” She felt a hand grab her shoulder. 

She jolted her arm around to face… “Veronica?”

“Where are you going? I thought you had Bio after?” The new girl stared at her suspiciously, puzzlement written over her face.

Betty’s eyes widened. She had forgotten about class, “I… Yes, I do, I will go there. Now.” 

“Wrong direction! I have biology, too. It’s this way.” Betty just followed her, too embarrassed to open her mouth.

They walked back in silence. Of course, it wasn’t really silent, as the typical chaos brought by the student body in the hallways ensued around them.

But it seemed oddly quiet, as the usual chipper and witty Veronica Lodge she had come to know during their tour was now wordless. It wasn’t until they reached their classroom when she finally spoke again.

“Look, Betty. You’re obviously going through something. So, if you need someone to talk to, I’m here.” Betty was surprised at the brunette’s genuineness and nodded. 

Veronica smiled at the blonde and squeezed her arm. “I’ll find you at lunch.”

. . .

“So, let me get this straight. There is a woman, who did something illegal, and you were there to witness… Oh my God, did Cheryl kill her brother?”

“What? No.” Betty had spent the first quarter of the lunch period trying to explain to Veronica her dilemma whilst keeping everything extremely abstract.

“Hmm. I wouldn’t put it past her, she is legitimately mean.” Earlier, Cheryl had introduced herself to Veronica and shamelessly insulted her father.

“Well, it has nothing to do with her, and this is all strictly hypothetical, okay?” 

Veronica shook her head smugly, “Betty, you are a grade A, terrible liar. Come on, just tell me. I promise I won’t kiss and tell.”

Betty blanched at how accurate Veronica’s idiom was. “You promise you won’t tell a single soul, and…”

Out of her peripheral vision, she caught a glimpse of someone making their way over. It was Archie.

“Betty, can I talk to you, please.” The redhead implored. Betty glanced back at Veronica and then toward the guilty boy.

“Fine. I’ll be back in a minute, V.”

She followed Archie to a secluded part of the school grounds.

He took a deep breath and spoke, “Look Betty, I know what you saw, but please, you cannot tell anybody…”

“What the hell Archie? You brought me over to tell me to keep your dirty little secret.” The boy looked grimly at the ground. 

“I’m sorry, but…”

“You and your music teacher are having an affair.”

“Look Betts, we are… together. I know that sounds bad but…”

“Bad? It sounds scandalous.” The pair turned around to see Veronica standing starkly with her arms crossed.

Betty focused her attention back at Archie. “It sounds like jail time to me. Illegal.”

“Wait, so this is that crime or whatever that you were about to tell me?”

“You were going to tell Veronica about this?”

“Hm, technically, Betty’s right. And ethically…”

Archie looked frantically between the two girls. “Guys, who else knows about this.”

Betty let out a frustrated sigh, “No one, Archie, okay? stop thinking about that for a second and… Oh my son of a bi…” 

There was only one other person in the world other than Kevin who knew about her unrequited crush on Archie. He was also the one that lead her to the music room that morning. 

“Jughead knows.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. I'm going to uninstall Grammarly now.


	5. Someone's Missing - Whodathunkit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is everything okay?” The raven-haired girl asked.
> 
> “With Alice Cooper, never.” Jughead remarked.
> 
> “So? What happened.” 
> 
> Betty glanced between the four of them, her face skewed in dread, “Polly is missing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I wrote the chapter summary, Grammarly told me the tone was optimistic. Go read it for yourself and tell me whatcha think about that.
> 
> Yes, yes, I know I said I would uninstall it but it's not worth the time.
> 
> Now it's saying these notes are informative.
> 
> Maybe it's on crack?
> 
> Welp, I hope you like this chapter, and as always, I do not own the rights to any of the characters.

He was alone, slouched against the brick wall of the school and typing aggressively on his laptop.

“What the hell, Jughead?” His eyes flicked up in alarm, meeting the furious gaze of Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews, and oddly, Veronica Lodge.

“I… Hey, Betty.” His voice was apprehensive, he knew why they were here.

“Why’d you tell Betty to go to the music room.” Archie almost growled.

Jughead quickly pressed the save button on his document and closed his laptop, “I didn’t, she asked me if I knew where you were, and I did.”

“So, you know about me and…”

“Yes, Archie. I know about your sordid affair with the music teacher.”

The redhead was obviously taken aback by his old acquaintance’s bluntness. “How long, how long have you known.”

“Since this morning. I heard something and I looked. It’s that simple Archie. And in the school? How excited were you?”

Betty scoffed and shook her head. “I can’t believe you. Literally setting up one of your friends against the other?”

Jughead flinched at her accusation. Sure, she could say they were still friends despite not speaking more than a few words to each other in the past year. 

“Look, I was merely telling the truth,” He looked back at the ginger-haired boy, “And seriously, Archie, you should know better. Fooling around with a teacher? She’s obviously using you, and you’re too… wrapped up to see it.”

Betty knew that Jughead was deflecting, but she agreed with him; Archie was in too deep to comprehend how wrong this was.

“We’re not fooling around, we’re… dating.” 

The blonde’s mouth dropped open in disbelief and let out a cynical laugh. “You think that you’re dating, and what, that she’s your girlfriend? What’s next then, you’re in love?”

Archie glared at his best friend, “What would you know about love.”

Betty was taken aback by his words. She did know about love a whole lot. Unfortunately, she had realized, the person she was infatuated with clearly didn’t love her back.

“You are unbelievable, Archibald, I…”

A buzzing noise suddenly cut through their dispute. “Um, sorry to interrupt this extremely enlightening chat, but Betty, someone’s calling you.”

Veronica handed over the cell phone to Betty, “Why do you have my phone?”

“I picked it up after you and Archiekins stormed away.”

Betty nodded and stepped aside. It was her mother. This was unusual.

“Hi Mom… Wait, what? Slow down I can’t hear you… What do mean?... What, of course I don’t… Okay, okay… I call you back.”

Everyone was staring at her when she hung up.

“Is everything okay?” The raven-haired girl asked.

“With Alice Cooper, never.” Jughead remarked.

“So? What happened.” 

Betty glanced between the four of them, her face skewed in dread, “Polly is missing.”

. . .

After school the four agreed to meet at Pop’s Chock ‘lit Shoppe.

Betty, as usual, was the first to arrive. Followed by Jughead, then Veronica, and lastly Archie.

“Betty, have you gotten the chance to ask your mom about Polly yet?” The redhead asked.

Betty shook her head. “She wasn’t at home and all my calls are going directly to voicemail.”

“So, what does it mean, did she leave that group home and not tell anyone?” Veronica asked.

“I don’t think so. My mom let something slip about running away. Why would she run away?”

“Because she was being held against her will.” Jughead considered as he dipped a handful of fries into a heap of ketchup, “Or maybe, she wasn’t in a group home altogether.”

Betty frowned, was it possible that her mother had lied about Polly’s whereabouts? Very likely.

“Also, it’s an odd coincidence that she left the same day of Jason Blossom’s disappearance, maybe they ran away together?” Jughead added whilst chewing a mouthful of food.

Jason had been dating Betty’s sister for a few months prior, a relationship that was deeply despised by her mother.

“It is a weird correlation, sure. But Cheryl said she saw her brother tip into the water, and besides, if Polly had really run away, my mother would have been going crazy looking for her.” 

“True.”

“Well then, where could your sister possibly been staying at?” Archie reached over to grab a fry, only to meet Jughead’s definite smack on the back of his hand.

“You know, this reminds me of the time when my friend and I went to the Elton John’s Oscars After-Party together. She said she wanted to get some shrimp cocktails from the bar and the next thing I knew, I couldn’t find her. So, I searched everywhere, and in the end, you guys won’t believe where she was.” Veronica waited for a prompt.

Jughead rolled his eyes and took another bite into his cheeseburger. “Where was she?”

“Under the bar counter, hooking up with a mouth-wateringly hot bartender, she was in the one place I didn’t think to look for her, it seemed too obvious.”

“That’s a great story Veronica, but I really don’t see the connection between your sexual escapades and Polly’s situation.” Jughead deadpanned.

“Yeah, sorry Ronnie.” Archie offered. What a lady’s man, Betty thought.

They ate in silence for a minute when suddenly it hit her. “I know where she is! Veronica, you are a genius. I’ll see you guys tomorrow, bye!”

And with that, Betty dug out a ten-dollar bill and ran out the door. 

“B and V take the world. That has a ring to it don’t you think?” Veronica laughed at the bewildered faces of the two boys. She reached over and grabbed a fry from Jughead’s plate, facing no objection.

“Now, let me tell you about the time I had to pick between Tiffany’s and Cartier…”


	6. Archie gets some sense knocked into him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then his fist made contact with my eye. I had gone overboard with my shit talk.
> 
> “You know Archie, if you would ever pull your head out of your ass and take a look at the people around you, you would see that Betty, she’s been in love with you since, like, the second grade. But you don’t look around. You don’t care. You only think about yourself, you pushed me away, and now you’re pushing Betty away. Sucks to be you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all over the place.
> 
> Archie doesn't know when to shut up.
> 
> Jughead finally punches someone.
> 
> Betty is... not really doing anything.
> 
> And Veronica is just herself, that's chaotic enough.
> 
> I don't own the rights to characters.

Chapter 6

“You came!”

“Of course.”

“We need to leave right now. you shouldn’t have broken the window.”

“It was the only way I could get in, I tried to ask…”

“Okay, okay, we need to leave now!”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes. I do.”

“Jump.”

. . .

Betty ran up the steps of her house and unlocked the door, no sign of entry.

“Hello?” She called out into the darkness, “Anyone home?”

She took off her shoes and flipped on the lights. “Mom? Dad?” She was met with silence; her parents weren’t there.

She quietly climbed the stairs and headed towards the attic.

“Polly?” No answer, “It’s okay, I’m alone… Mom and Dad aren’t here…”

Suddenly, she felt a hand cover her mouth.

“Shhh, it’s me.”

Betty turned around to see her sister.

“Oh my gosh! Polly! How did you… Oh wow, you’re…” Her eyes traveled down to her sister’s stomach; a visible bulge was present under her thick layers of clothes.

The other blonde smiled, “I am, Betty. Jason and I, we’re going to raise it, together.”

Polly must have read the doubt in her sister’s expression, “Jason is alive, you knew that, right?”

Betty was skeptical of that fact; Cheryl had sworn that Jason got lost in the fast current of Sweetwater River and all signs pointed to death by drowning. 

“But…”

“He’s fine, Betty. He helped me break out of the Sisters of Quiet Mercy today.”

. . .

Archie POV 

I sit there, watching Veronica ramble on about her life in New York. She was a socialite and in the circle of elites. Her family was rich, but her father’s downfall was swift, otherwise, why would she be in Riverdale?

Jughead sits next to me, listening more than watching as he continues to shove his face of food. He was always hungry in that way, looking for any chance to eat. 

“… And that’s how me and Katie Keene ended up running Macy’s Herald Square for a day. So Jughead, Archiekins, I sense some history between you two, how’d you meet?”

I am surprised by her sudden change of topic but greatly thankful that I don’t have to endure another minute of her well-versed mumble-jumble. 

“Yeah, so me and Jughead… We’ve known each other for pretty much all our lives… He just, was always around I guess.” I glance at him; he is avoiding eye contact.

“Aw, how sweet, best friends bromance!” Veronica chirps.

Jughead scoffs and is full-on glowering at me, what the fuck?

“Sure, friend. Guess you’ve been too busy kissing up to the football jocks and your damn music teacher to realize that I haven’t been around much lately, huh?”

Veronica raises an eyebrow. “Okay, please continue, I’m so down for the angst.”

I roll my eyes, “You know, Jughead, I don’t see you acting like a jerk in front of Betty all the time.”

“Oh, get off it.”

“No, I’m serious, when have you ever refused her. You’re at her every beck and call. So, if anyone’s wrapped up here,” Using his words from before, “It’s you.”

“Archie shut the hell up.” Good, he was riled up, suits him right.

“You know, you’ve become a real creep, always lurking in the shadows, typing away on, no doubt, a pervy story of yours. Look, if you are so crazy about Betty just…”

Then his fist makes contact with my eye. I had gone overboard with my shit talk.

“You know Archie, if you would ever pull your head out of your ass and take a look at the people around you, you would see that Betty, she’s been in love with you since, like, the second grade. But you don’t look around. You don’t care. You only think about yourself, you pushed me away, and now you’re pushing Betty away. Sucks to be you.”

He shoves me aside and walks out of the booth, followed by the jingle of Pop’s door.

What he said, is it true? Is Betty in love with me? Am I too distracted by everything else to see it? Damn, I really hope not, but again, Jughead was always the smartest.

“Wow. I did not see that coming at all. Are you okay Archiekins?” Veronica smiles at me in what was a combination of pity and kindness.

“I’ll be fine, a black eye won’t hurt me.” It definitely hurt me, Jughead sure could pack a punch, “But I need to go, if what he said was true, I got a lot to sort out.”

Veronica nods and sighs, “Yeah, you go do whatever you need to do. I’ll be here for you though, okay, Archiekins?”

She gently brushes some hair out of my eyes.

“Thank you, Ronnie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? Tell me your thoughts.


	7. Crazy Mothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty was rounding the last corner when she heard a loud scream. There Polly was, standing over a gray car that was ruined into pieces. The hood of the vehicle hung off and the windows were all shattered. The side of the car was covered in what looked like… bullet holes?
> 
> “Polly! Are you okay? What happened.” Betty ran over to her sister.
> 
> “I…I don’t know. He was here, when I left him, the car, it’s been destroyed, I don’t know what’s going on!” The older sister prattled in horror. The car was empty. Jason was nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cranking out chapters was easier than I thought. I do have work starting tomorrow so my updating will probably slow down by a lot.
> 
> Anyways, happy reading.
> 
> Btw, I don't own any characters.
> 
> But I wish I did.

Veronica POV

And then there was one. 

I couldn’t help but think, all of my efforts to help had ended in implosion. I tried to get Betty to open up about her problems and instead, it ended up with a blame-fest. I then tried to strike up conversation between the boys and that backfired, spectacularly. 

I remember Mom said the move to Riverdale was to lie low for a while, avoid drama. If the town is anything like my day… it would be anything but undramatic.

But the day wasn’t completely horrible. I guess, in a twisted way, we four became friends: the perfect girl next door, the golden boy, the social outcast, and rich daddy’s daughter. What a mix.

My earlier little crush on Archie had proven to be unfruitful. Who knew that cute-as-a-button boy would carry so much baggage?

But I won’t give up, I think to myself. We Lodges never do.

. . .

“Wait, so if Jason is alive and he broke you out… Where the hell is he?” Betty asked.

Polly smiled almost sadly, “He’s parked a few blocks down. I wanted to come here one last time and say goodbye to you.”

“What do you mean to say goodbye, what… Are you leaving?”

“I’m sorry. Jason and I, we’re going to find a nice place upstate and settle down, start a family.”

“Wait, what about Mom and Dad, and school, and…” Betty was panicking.

“Betty, I don’t care about Mom and Dad, they deserve to live with guilt after they sent me off to that hideous place, and let’s be honest here, I’ll be the social pariah; a pregnant teen, unwed, and unwelcome.”

Betty sighed. It was no use arguing with her sister, she had already made up her mind, “Okay, fine. But can I at least meet Jason, bid my last farewell?”

Polly was glad that Betty didn’t oppose her choices, “Okay, but we have to lie low and stay unnoticed. The car is parked on Pickens Avenue. I think it’ll be best if we take two different paths and meet at the end.”

Betty nodded in agreement; she saw the double meaning of her last sentence.

“One last thing, Polly. How did you get up here without anyone seeing you?”  
“I wrote the book on getting in and out of this house.” The sisters shared a grin.

. . .

Betty left through the front and Polly through the cellar door. The younger sister hurried briskly away from the house and kept her head tucked low. In all honestly, she probably seemed more suspicious than if she just walked normally.

Betty was rounding the last corner when she heard a loud scream. There Polly was, standing over a gray car that was ruined into pieces. The hood of the vehicle hung off and the windows were all shattered. The side of the car was covered in what looked like… bullet holes?

“Polly! Are you okay? What happened.” Betty ran over to her sister.

“I…I don’t know. He was here, when I left him, the car, it’s been destroyed, I don’t know what’s going on!” The older sister prattled in horror. The car was empty. Jason was nowhere to be seen.

“Okay, okay calm down. We need to get away from here, it’s dangerous.” Betty said, guiding her sister away from the wreckage.

Polly refused, “No! I need to find Jason; he’s must have been attacked. Oh my God, I need to find him!”

The noise was drawing attention and onlookers started gathering. “Polly, listen to me. We have to go. There are people watching and you don’t want mom to find out about this…”

“Polly! Betty! What in the world is this?” Right on cue, Mrs. Cooper’s car rolled by and came to a stop.

Alice Cooper quickly ran out of her SUV and gathered her children.

“Mom, I don’t know what happened, Polly just showed up, and…”

“Stop, don’t talk to her.” Polly hissed.

“Polly, I was so worried, oh my god, are you…”

“Cut the bullshit. don’t act like you didn’t know I was pregnant. You were the one that sent me away to the Sisters.”

“Wait, Mom, you did?”

“Elizabeth this is not the time nor place to start throwing a fit. Let’s go, I’m taking you both home.”

Betty looked at her mother incredulously. The woman had lied to her and now was acting as if nothing happened. 

“Mom, I can’t believe you. You are so… deceitful.”

In the distance police sirens approached.

Mrs. Cooper threw her hands up, “Great, now which one of you hooligans called the cops?”

The bystanders looked at each other and slowly retreated. A police car drove beside them and parked. Sherriff Tom Keller emerged.

“Hey, folks, someone reported that a fight was starting, want to explain?”

“Oh my God. This is ridiculous. Tom, can you tell my kids that they need to go home with me right now?” Betty’s mother was furious.

“Alice, you need to cool down. And I see that you have found your missing person.” The Sheriff gestured to Polly.

“No thanks to you of course.” She sneered at him, “Now, I’m going to say this one last time; Polly, Elizabeth, we are going home, right now.”

The sisters didn’t budge. 

“Kids, just listen to your mother.” Keller said, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Betty sighed, “I’ll go with you, Mom. But Polly’s an adult.”

Alice Cooper looked between her two daughters and slumped in defeat. “Okay. Polly, just, stay somewhere safe.”

“I’ll find you Betty when I figure out what happened.” The older sister assured.

Betty nodded. “Be careful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so this was more of a filler chapter, sorry. Just wanted you to hate on Alice a bit. Don't worry, she'll get better.
> 
> As always share your thoughts and I'll share mine.
> 
> See you in a few hours (probably, but no promises).


	8. Archie's kinda dumb (in a cute way)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I missed you so much, Archie, please…” 
> 
> I quickly pried her hands off of my body. 
> 
> “Wait. Stop.” Her face dropped as she stepped back.
> 
> “What’s wrong Archie?”
> 
> I stared at her, was she kidding me? “Us, Geraldine. We are wrong. This is wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnd, I'm back.
> 
> Archie maybe has a crush on Betty, sorry Varchie.
> 
> Also, do y'all want me to do a fic for season 5?
> 
> As always, I don't own the town of Riverdale and anything in it... 
> 
> ... Not even Jughead's burger wrappers.
> 
> Happy reading.

Archie POV (whole chapter)

“I hate to ask, but did you get in a fight with Jughead.” My dad points to my bruised eye.

“He and I, we were… disagreeing about a girl.” My dad nods.

I sigh, “There’s this girl… ”

“There usually is.”

“Yeah.” I look down at the kitchen countertop, “Well, actually, it’s kind of two girls.”

My dad raises an eyebrow, “I didn’t realize you were such a player.”

“Nah, it’s not like that… It’s just, I think I should do something. And it’s the right thing, Dad… But if I do it, it’ll ruin what we have.”

“Archie, if you know it's the right thing to do, even though it's tough, even though it might... It might cost you. You gotta do it.”

He’s right. I have to end things with Ms. Grundy.

. . .

The next day of school I find Jughead at his locker.

“What are you doing, Archie? if you’re trying to pull off one of those cliché locker scares it won’t work.” He slams the metal door close.

“Jughead, about what I said yesterday, I’m really sorry. And you were right, I’ve been closed off in a bubble for so long, I didn’t realize what was going on around me especially with my friends. So, I’ve decided to break things off with Ms. Grundy and maybe give a relationship with Betty a go.”

Jughead stares at me coldly, “That’s great for you, Archie, I got to get to class.”

That boy was weird.

. . .

I like Ms. Grundy, a lot. She is sweet and kind, and genuine. Maybe I’m making a mistake by ending things, but she deserves better, and it was the right thing to do. Also, as Betty said, our relationship was very illegal. So, I enter the music room.

“Hi Ms. Grundy, I…” She attacks me with her mouth and pushes me against the wall.

“I missed you so much, Archie, please…” 

I quickly pry her hands off of my body. 

“Wait. Stop.” Her face drops as she steps back.

“What’s wrong Archie?”

I stare at her, is she kidding me? “Us, Geraldine. We are wrong. This is wrong.”

“Archie,” She whispers, “I want to be with you, and you want to be with me. There is nothing wrong with that.”

“No, Ms. Grundy. This is wrong on so many levels and also, might I add, illegal. I’m sorry but, we have to end this, now.”

She swallows deeply and straightens herself, “I understand Archie. And there will be no more private music lessons.”

“I gathered as much. I guess I can always ask the Pussycats for help.”

“Alright then, I trust you can see yourself out, Archibald.” Her expression is blank. I nod and leave.

Step one was done and over. Maybe things were looking up after all. 

. . .

I didn’t see Betty at all that morning. However, I was a bit surprised to find her, Veronica, and Jughead sitting together at lunch. I decide to join them.

“Hey guys, Betty, Ronnie, Jughead.”

“Hey, we were just talking about how Jason is alive, and Polly’s pregnant.” Veronica chirps.

Wait, what?

“They were going to go upstate and raise the child together, but the getaway car got obliterated, and know I don’t know where Jason or Polly is,” Betty says.

“Speaking of the whereabouts of people. Archie, did I spy you in the music room this morning?” Veronica chides.

Betty glances at me and quickly averts her eyes. “V, drop it, it’s his choice if he wants to screw up his life.”

I snort at her insult, “Well, I don’t know what you saw Ronnie, but I broke up with her.”

Betty raises her eyebrows, “With Ms. Grundy?”

I smile, “Yep, after what you guys said to me yesterday, I realized it was the right thing to do.”

“More, like Jughead punching you got you to do the right thing,” Veronica smirks.

Betty’s eyes widen. “Jug, you gave him the black eye, why?”

The beanie-wearing boy shrugs, “He was being an asshole.”

Betty sighs and lets go of the topic for now, “Well, whatever happened, I’m glad you changed your mind, Archie.” I grin at her. 

“Guys, did you hear, the back-to-school dance is on.” I look up to see Kevin excitedly handing out flyers.

“Oh? I thought they canceled it because of Cheryl,” Veronica muses, “I heard she basically barged into Principal Wetherbee’s office yesterday and demanded it to be called off in Jason’s name. What a bitch.”

Betty scoffs, “I know right?”

“Well,” Kevin chips in, “Apparently, she did the exact same thing this morning, this time demanding for it to be brought. That’s one crazy, psycho bitch, I tell you.” 

“Roger that,” Jughead mutters. I wonder what that is about.

“Thanks, Kev, for the notice. Who’s your date?” Betty asks, reaching over to her friend.

Kevin shakes his head, “I don’t have one. But I am leaving early with a certain, hunky, smoking hot guy.

“Who?” Veronica inquires.

“It’s a secret. So, see you guys tonight, and don’t be late.” Kevin hurries away to distribute the rest of his flyers.

“Betty. Go to the dance with me?” I give her my winning smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for any of the grammar/spelling mistakes you'll probably stumble across. I am seriously caffeine-deprived.
> 
> Remember the good old days when I said I wanted a beta (aka yesterday)? Maybe I'll revisit that.
> 
> Bye-ya


	9. Betty Loves Lists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I…” Jughead looked up for only a split second and at that moment, he made the mistake of gazing into the girl’s eyes. It was as if the shades of green swirls sucked him into her soul, leaving him bare and exposed. Yet he was captivated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.
> 
> This chapter is about twice as long as the other ones so...
> 
> Your welcome?
> 
> As always, I don't own anything.
> 
> I'm broke.
> 
> Can I please just have one of Betty's bobby pins?

Mrs. Cooper, strangely, did not mention Polly when they got home. Betty decided to drop the topic to avoid any further interrogation from her mother, she believed their reasons to be mutual.

Alice Cooper was always a secretive person. She never talked about her childhood or her life in general. But forcing her daughter off to a treacherous group home disguised as a self-help decision? That was a whole new level of insanity; Betty decided.

The day had been chaotic for the girl next door. A new family had arrived in town, bringing drama and disorder. Then, an old friend had led her to uncover a forbidden tryst between her long-time crush and young schoolteacher. And if that wasn’t enough, Betty found out that her mother kept a reprehensible secret involving a now pregnant Polly and a seemingly alive Jason Blossom.

Betty stared at the fresh cuts of the crescent moon scars engraved into her hands. Maybe she should take a double dose of Adderall that evening, she definitely needed it.

. . .

“Hello Principal Weatherbee, thank you for meeting me.” It was a brand new day at school and Betty had a plan.

“Sure, Ms. Cooper. What can I do for you?” The Principal looked up from his desk.

“I want to start up Riverdale High School’s newspaper, the Blue and Gold.”

“Betty, I…”

“Mr. Weatherbee, before you object. Ever since the recent events surrounding Jason Blossom’s disappearance, our town and community have, though intangible, changed drastically. I believe reviving the Blue and Gold to its original and intended glory will be very beneficial…”

“I was not going to raise objections, Ms. Cooper. I think this is a great idea, and I appraise you for taking initiative. You are now the appointed chief editor for the Blue and Gold. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some work to attend to.”

Betty breathed a sigh of relief, “Thank you, sir. I won’t let you down.”

The first step on her agenda was finished. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to her, the redheaded boy on the opposite side of the building was also following a list, he had just checked of Operation Break Up with Miss Grundy and was moving on to Mission Win Betty Cooper. 

. . .

Betty was a bit dejected to find the school newspaper headquarters heavily covered in dust and grime. But after some tedious cleaning and sweeping that her mother had instilled into her over the years, she was finally on track again.

“If print journalism is dead, what am I doing here?” Jughead entered.

“The Blue and Gold isn’t dead, Juggy. It’s just dormant…But waking up.” The nickname echoed in his mind; he still wasn't used to the sudden return in familiarity. “You’re writing a novel, right?”

“Yes, I am. It’s about Jason’s disappearance, Riverdale’s very own In Cold Blood.” The beanie-clad boy had grabbed a magnifying glass from a pen holder and was now avidly toying with it.

Betty shrugged. Jughead didn’t know about the events of Polly and Jason that transpired yesterday. She planned to tell him, right after she got him to join the newspaper. “I’m hoping you’ll come write for the Blue and Gold.”

“I…” Jughead looked up for only a split second and at that moment, he made the mistake of gazing into the girl’s eyes. It was as if the shades of green swirls sucked him into her soul, leaving him bare and exposed. Yet he was captivated.

“Jug, please?” The girl implored, but he had already made his decision, and though he didn’t want to admit it, he had made it by walking through the door. So, Jughead Jones did what he knew best: delay the inevitable.

“Would I get complete freedom?”

“I’ll help, edit… And suggest. But it’s your story, your voice.”

“Doesn’t sound like complete freedom, but…” Jughead grinned goofily, “I’m in.”

Betty beamed, “Okay great! Now I’m going to tell you a bizarre thing that happened yesterday and don’t freak out.”

. . .

“And all this time, I thought Jason was dead. Damn, I’ll have to rewrite the plotline for my novel.” The boy mused.

“Sorry that the events of real life are an inconvenience for your story.” Betty deadpanned, “But seriously, I think we need to get to the bottom of this. Polly could be putting herself in serious danger by looking for Jason, and also, not to mention, her baby.”

“So, you want us to find out where Polly is, figure out who tried to attack Jason therefore destroying his car, and why he faked his own death in the first place.”

Betty scoffed, “His reason for faking his death may not be that much of mystery; considering my mother’s hatred for him, she probably went full-on death threats when she found out Polly was pregnant.”

“There is one person that may know all the answers we need and was with him when he supposedly drowned.” Jughead 

“Cheryl.” They said in unison.

“God, this is going to be difficult.” Betty chuckled sardonically.

. . .

What do you want, dorks? Cheryl sneered.

Betty and Jughead had successfully hunted down and cornered the red barbie.

“Why did you help fake Jason’s death?”

The sneer on the River Vixen’s face morphed into something more venomous. “I do not know what you are talking about. I dropped a glove into the river and whilst retrieving it, Jason fell into the water and was carried away by the current.”

“That’s not what Polly has told me.” Betty baited but she had no hook.

“And what exactly did that skank-sis of yours say?” 

“She said you helped carry out his so-called death and may even know where he is right now.” Betty was lying but she had no other solution.

Cheryl’s expression softened for a second but was replaced with her blank facade before one could even begin to dissect the reason for the small slip, “Well, I wouldn’t take your sister’s word for it, she’s a lying sociopathic slut, no wonder your family sent her off to an insane people home; it’s where she belongs.”

Betty clenched her fists, really hard. “You, crazy bit- “

Jughead quickly stepped between the two women before things could escalate. “Cheryl, I know you have a lot of shit on your plate right now, but we really need your help. We know that Jason didn’t die, but we also have reason to believe that someone is out after him, for real.” 

Cheryl squinted between the duo. “Fine.” She took a deep breath, “The plan was bananas, even for me. Jason wanted to leave Riverdale and never come back. He asked for my help to stage a tragic accident so that our mom and dad wouldn't come after him. Our story would be, we went for an early morning boat ride, and Jason fell overboard and drowned. In fact, we made it to the other side dry as bones. We said goodbye on the Greendale side of Sweetwater River. He promised he'd call me as soon as he was in a place where he couldn't be reached or pulled back by our parents. One month, at the most. Every day, I waited for him to call, for an email.”

“Did you tell anyone about the plan?” Jughead inquired.

“And you have no idea why Jason wanted to run away, fake his own death? Doesn't that seem cruel?” Betty added.

“No, he isn’t… Jay-Jay isn’t cruel!” Cheryl yelled. A few people turned their heads to see what was going on, “I don’t know why I’m telling you this. Leave. Now.”

The blonde smiled in triumph, “You said Jason isn’t cruel. You said the word isn’t, meaning you believe or rather, know for a fact that he is alive. We got what we needed… for now. Talk to you later, Cheryl.”

Jughead chuckled to himself as they walked away, Betty was fire; she was able to crack the ice queen herself.


	10. Who's Going with Archie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie Andrews, the boy next door, Betty’s ultimate crush had just asked her out… sort of. Yet she felt a sinking sensation in the pit of her gut as she looked towards Jughead, whom she had promised her time to. He met her gaze for a second, his expression was unreadable.
> 
> “Betty?” the redhead prompted, “So…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got really busy yesterday so I wasn't able to update...
> 
> No, I'm not going to apologize so...
> 
> This is a pretty short chapter and not a lot of things happen. Okay, now I kind of feel like I should apologize. But I won't...
> 
> Anyways I'll probably be unable to post again until the day after tomorrow but we'll see.
> 
> Enjoy! But if you don't, I don't care.
> 
> Btw I don't own anything in this chapter.

“Cheryl is the literal embodiment of despicable.” Betty said as she and Jughead walked to the cafeteria, “You would think that she had a free pass to be a bitch because of what happened with Jason, but nope, that was a lie. She is using his disappearance as a pity card to get what she wants.”

Jughead could only nod, not wanting to come before the fury of the blonde.

“It’s so unfair. My sister, at this very moment, is off somewhere fending for herself because of that family, while the Scarlett Witch just prances around the school with her ‘oh woe is me’ persona.” Betty suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned to stare at the bewildered boy.

“What, Betty?”

“Jughead, how would you like to be a junior detective journalist with me this evening? We could brainstorm ideas for the Blue and Gold and do some sleuthing for our little mystery.”

Jughead smiled at the hopeful glint in Betty’s eyes. “What would Alice Cooper say?”

Betty pursed her lip in thought for a second, “She doesn’t have to know.”

“Well then, Poirot, give me a time and a place.”

“I’ll text you the details later.”

The duo bought their lunch, Jughead contemplated if he should eat with Betty or return to his secluded spot at the back of the school. Betty must have read his mind, “Come on, let’s go sit outside, the weather is really nice today.”

The beanie boy smiled; his hellhole life was looking up.

. . .

Betty had no clue as to why Cheryl wanted the back-to-school dance to be revived. The original intent to cancel the dance wasn’t that hard to guess; Cheryl wanted to portray a convincing image that her brother was truly dead, and she was grieving. But why the change? She decided to discuss this with Jughead later.

Then Archie interrupted her train of thought by asking her to the dance.

Archie Andrews, the boy next door, Betty’s ultimate crush had just asked her out… sort of. Yet she felt a sinking sensation in the pit of her gut as she looked towards Jughead, whom she had promised her time to. He met her gaze for a second, his expression was unreadable.

“Betty?” the redhead prompted, “So…”

Her eyes flickered between the boys before finally settling on Archie, “I… I…I can’t, I have, um, a prior commitment, I’m really sorry Arch, maybe raincheck?”

Why the hell did she say that? Archie was her dream guy, he was perfect. No, Polly was more important.

Archie’s shoulders dropped, “Yeah, ok. It’s fine, I’ll just go alone I guess.”

“Or…” The raven-haired girl piped in, “Archiekins, you can be my personal escort. Don’t worry, you don’t have to do anything, just look cute.”

“Um, yeah sure, I can do that Ronnie.” The redhead smiled. He had switched his target. 

Betty looked on at their exchange and oddly, she didn’t care. Anyways, she had bigger fish to fry.

. . .

“So, are we are going to ignore the fact that you turned down Archie?” Veronica asked Betty once the boys had left for class.

“What? I don’t know what you mean.”

Veronica rolled her eyes, “Pa-lease, B, it’s kind of obvious. Plus, as I said, you are a terrible liar.”

Betty stared at her new friend and sighed, “Yeah well, I did have a crush on him- I do still, but there is just a lot of things happening right now, and I don’t have time for romance. Besides, he just came out of a relationship, so…”

“You don’t want to be his rebound; I completely get it. Also, don’t think that I haven’t seen your wandering gaze towards a certain dark, brooding, beanie-wearing boy…”

Betty felt her face heat up. She definitely didn’t view Jughead like that. He was just a friend that was helping her, that’s all. “Oh my gosh, V, no, absolutely not!”

“Hey, just an observation.” Veronica averted her eyes to the ground, “And um, I hope you don’t mind Archie and I going to the dance together. It was an impulsive offer on my part, I am sorry.”

“It’s okay. I don’t own him; he can do whatever he wants.” Betty shrugged.

The brunette’s face lit up in relief, “Well then, have a great time with Jughead tonight! Oh, don’t act dumb, Veronica Lodge knows all.”

Betty shook her head in wonder as she watched the new girl bounce away. What the hell just happened?


End file.
